Edward Thurlow
Edward Hovell Thurlow, 2nd Baron Thurlow (10 June 1781 - 4 June 1829), was an English poet. Life Thurlow was born in the Temple, London, the first son of Thomas Thurlow, bishop of Durham, by Anne, daughter of William Bere of Lymington, Hampshire.Rigg, 349. He was educated at the Charterhouse and Magdalen College, Oxford, whence he matriculated on 17 May 1798, and where he earned an M.A. on 16 July 1801. On the death of his uncle, Lord-chancellor Thurlow, he succeeded to the barony of Thurlow of Thurlow, Suffolk, 12 Sept. 1806; but did not take his seat in the House of Lords until 29 Nov. 1810. In commemoration of the descent of his grandmother from Richard Hovell, esquire of the body to Henry V, he prefixed to Thurlow the additional surname Hovell by royal license dated 8 July 1814. In accordance with a custom not infrequent in those days, Thurlow was appointed on 30 Dec. 1785 one of the principal registrars of the diocese of Lincoln, and in 1788 clerk of the custodies of idiots and lunatics. To those offices were added those of clerk of the presentations in the petty bag office (1796), patentee of commissions in bankruptcy (1803), and clerk of the Hanaper (1821). He retained them all until his death. Thurlow edited for private circulation, London, 1810, 4to, Sir Philip Sidney's Defence of Poesy, to which he prefixed some original sonnets, reprinted, with Hermilda, an attempt in the manner of Tasso, as Verses on Several Occasions, London, 1812, 8vo; second enlarged edition entitled Poems on Several Occasions, 1813, 8vo.Rigg, 350. Thurlow married, at St. Martin's-in-the-Fields on 13 Nov. 1813, an actress of some talent, Mary Catherine (died 1830), eldest daughter of James Richard Bolton, attorney, by whom he had three sons, of whom Edward Thomas succeeded him in the title. He died at Brighton in 1829. Writing He was also author of ‘Ariadne: a poem in three parts,’ 8vo; ‘Carmen Britannicum’ (4to), in honour of the prince regent; and ‘The Doge's Daughter: a poem, with several translations from Anacreon and Horace,’ 8vo (all published at London in 1814); of ‘Select Poems,’ privately printed at Chiswick in 1821 (8vo); and ‘Angelica, or the Rape of Proteus,’ an attempt to continue Shakespeare's ‘Tempest,’ 1822, 8vo. He was a frequent contributor to the Gentleman's Magazine, in which appeared (April 1813) his "Lines on Rogers's Epistle to a Friend," somewhat brutally parodied by Byron (Works, ed. 1855, ii. 345). His laboured and affected effusions met with deserved castigation at the hands of Moore (Edinburgh Review, September 1814). Charles Lamb admired Thurlow's sonnets, but others ridiculed his attempts to revive the spirit of chivalry that he acquired from Sidney.Edward Thurlow (1781-1829), English Poetry 1579-1830, Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University, Web, May 5, 2012. Recognition His poem "May" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."May". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 5, 2012. Publications Poetry * Verses Prefixed to the Defence of Poesy; the induction to an heroic poem; also verses dedicated to the Prince Regent. London: 1812. *''Hermilda in Palestine: The first canto, and part of the second; with other poems''. London: 1812. *''Poems on Several Occasions. London: William Bulmer & Son, for White, Cochrane, 1813; London: William Booth, 1822. *''Ariadne: a poem. London: William Bulmer, Shakspeare Press, for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1814. *''Carmen Britannicum: or the song of Britain; written in honour of his Royal Highness George Augustus Frederick Prince Regent''. London: 1814. *''Moonlight: A poem; with several copies of verses. London: J. Nicholls, Son, & Bentley, for White, Cochrane / Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1814. *''The Doge's Daughter: A poem, in two cantos; with several translations from Anacreon and Horace. London: Nichols, Son, & Bentley, for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1814. *''The Sonnets of Edward Lord Thurlow''. Brussels: privately published, 1819. *''Select Poems of Edward Hovel Thurlow, Lord Thurlow. 1816; Chiswick, UK: C. Whittingham, 1821.Select poems of Edward Hovel Thurlow, Lord Thurlow (1821), Internet Archive, Web, June 18, 2012. *''Select Poems. Chiswick, UK: C. Whittingham, 1821. *''Angelica; or, The rape of Proteus: A poem''. London: William Booth, 1822. *''Arcita and Palamon'' (after Geoffrey Chaucer). London: William Booth, 1822. *''The Knight's Tale'' / The flower and the leaf (after Geoffrey Chaucer). London: William Booth, 1822. *''Hermilda in Palestine / The sonnets / Select poems''. New York: Garland, 1974. Translated *Anacreon, The Odes. London: J. Warwicke, 1823. Edited *Sir Philip Sidney, The Defence of Poesy. London: W. Bulmer, 1811. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edward Thurlow, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 21, 2016. See also * List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Dec. 21, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems * "May". * 5 sonnets of Edward Thurlow at Sonnet Central. ;Books * Selected poems of Edward Hovel Thurlow, Lord Thurlow. ;About * Edward Thurlow (1781-1829) at English Poetry 1579-1830. * Thurlow, Edward (1781-1829) Category:1781 births Category:1829 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Sonneteers